eotffandomcom-20200216-history
Kath Don Baptista
Kath-Don Baptista is the Senior Jedi Apprentice of Dracmus Esseles. He served with his master in the Resistance Fleet, with the de facto rank of Ensign. Officially, he never signed a commission with the Resistance. He has an especially strong affinity in using the force to heal wounds and treat disease. Also, he proved an especially apt pupil under the tutelage of Resistance phyisicans. Early Life Kath-Don is a Chalactan, a species of Near-Humans. He was born on Chalacta but lived the majority of his childhood in a transient flux, traveling from world to world, with his parents who were merchants. When the AFS capital was established on Bastion, his parents set up shop on the world. His parents died when he was twelve when an engine malfuction imploded their vessel. He then was placed by the state into the care of an Orphanage. Jedi He would live in the orphanage until he was 17, when the newly arrived Jedi discovered him to unusually sensitive to the force. He was taken to the Jedi Academy for training. Kath-Don trained without a master for nearly a year. Subsequently after the Battle of Toprawa, he was taken as the Apprentice of Dracmus Esseles. He served as his master’s aide during the war and fought in every major conflict that his master’s fleet was engaged. He constructed a green saber and is a very proficient practitioner of Soresu. After the war, he was instrumental in the establishment of Ex-Nihilo. By his own work, the city’s first hospital was built and managed. For a time he was also head of the settlement’s police force. When his master took a second apprentice, Ra Eryl, he helped with his peer’s early training. He is very near the completion of his training, unbeknownst to him, his master intends for him to face trials on Endor. Personality Kath-Don is a very reserved young man. He is somewhat gangly and awkward, and for that reason does not have a natural aptitude when it comes to using a lightsaber. Under the instruction of Dracmus, he has become far more talented than he might have. However, his dedication to Soresu is due in part to his lack of dexterity. Also, the virtues employed by the form mirror exactly his own beliefs. He is very loyal, particularly to Dracmus. In fact, his attachment to his master is, as his master says “immoderate and inauspicious.” He is close with Ra Eryl, his master’s Junior Apprentice (though he is older than Kath-Don, he has not been training as long.) They do have something akin to a sibling rivalry as their personalities, skills, and even weaknesses couldn’t be more different. Where Kath-Don is not a natural warrior: Ra is. Where Kath-Don is a studious pupil: Ra is not. The Force Kath-Don is particularly strong in the force, likewise his understanding of it, and the dogma of the Jedi far exceed that of the average student. Most significantly, is his ability to heal using the force- it exceeds even his own master’s ability to do so. He was instrumental in saving his master’s life after the Duel at Hallow Ground. ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database